1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to transmit/receive switches for use in electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Certain electronic systems, such as ultrasound systems, are configured to be able to transmit and receive signals. Such systems are sometimes called transmitter/receivers, transceivers, and the like. For example, an electronic system can include a transmitter configured to generate an electronic signal, and a transducer configured to convert the electronic signal into an electromagnetic or acoustic signal that can propagate through a transmission medium, such as air or liquid. Such an electronic system can have another transducer to receive and convert an electromagnetic or acoustic signal that has propagated through the transmission medium into an electronic signal. The electronic system can also include a receiver that can process the converted electronic signal to have a form suitable for a desired use.
In such an electronic system, the transmitter and the receiver can be configured to share the same transducer and the same channel leading to the transducer. During operation, however, the transmitter and the receiver alternately uses the transducer and the channel. During a transmit mode, the transmitter generates and transmits a signal through the channel and the transducer. During a receive mode, the receiver detects and processes a signal received through the transducer and the channel. In some instances, a transmit/receive (T/R) switch is used to protect the receiver from the transmitted signal during the transmit mode.
One example of such an electronic system is an ultrasound system. A transmitter in the ultrasound system can generate a high voltage pulse, which is converted into an ultrasound wave by a transducer during a short transmit period. At least a portion of the ultrasound wave may be reflected by an object, and may be detected and converted into a low voltage pulse by the transducer during a relatively long receive period. Such an ultrasound system may be used as, for example, a medical imaging system. In other instances, such an ultrasound system may be used for various other purposes, for example, for determining a distance between objects, a level of a material in a container, detection of voids and cracks, and the like.